Reality Or Dream
by Taskinillusion
Summary: Chihiro made a wish to a really bright star and it came true the next day. The problem was she didn't know how it came true because it was too good to be true.
1. Hidden Emotion

_Author's Note: Hehehe! My first anime fanfic XD! I'm soooooo happy! Oh yeah, I suck at writing. (Just telling you that so you know what to expect.) Please R/R anyway!!! I would very much appreciate it. _

Disclaimer: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi (Spirited Away) is copyrighted by Hiyao Miyazaki, the most incredible person I've ever known in Japanese history.

**Hidden Emotions**  
  


Chihiro stared out her bedroom window, reminiscing of the past. She let out a long sigh, then pouting after. She missed those days, when she used to be called Sen. She missed everything at the time when she was in the 'spirit world'. Most of all, she missed the spirit of the river, Kohaku.  
  
Sometimes she wondered if those times were real. It was only months after that long event. Was it real? Did it really happen? She held her head tightly, shaking it furiously. "It was real!!! Why do I have my doubts?" she screamed, trying to make her thoughts disappear.  
  
Her mother came in to check on her. She had a worried expression on her face. Chihiro knew… She didn't have to turn around to discern that usual, boring emotion. Instead, she sat there waiting for her mom to ask her the same old question she always asks every time she sat there, screaming or recalling the past. "Chihiro, honey, are you alright?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine, mom," she replied. She turned around and faked a smile. "Don't worry about me. I was thinking about school."  
  
Her mother frowned. She knew she was lying. It was her everyday excuse. Instead of forcing her to tell her what is wrong, she turned around and stepped out of Chihiro's room. "It's almost bedtime, so get ready, ok?" She almost closed the door until she remembered what else she needed to tell Chihiro. "Chihiro, if something is bothering you, you can always come and tell me what's wrong. You know that I'm always here for you."  
  
"I know, mom," she said.   
  
Her mother smiled. "Now get ready for bed, you hear?" Her mother closed the door and went back in the living room with her father. Chihiro loved her parents but they can be a little stubborn and daring, like the time when they didn't listen to her when she was.   
  
She jumped out of her bed and got ready for bedtime. Before going to sleep, she watched the star shining and made a wish. "I wish… I can see Yu-Baaba, Rin, Haku, and everyone in the spirit world again." After making the wish, she lay on the bed and thought about her wish: what would she do if it came true? She thought about it and thought about it until she fell into a deep sleep.  
  


~*~*~*~*~

_ Author's Note: Pretty boring and short, huh? Hopefully I can bring some action or suspense up in future chapters. Maybe in the next two chapters? Maybe more? _


	2. Wish Come True?

_Author's Note: Second chapter. Mwaharhar!!! You may suffer because of how boring my story is but don't worry... You'll like the story as it progress. So, ENJOY!!!!!! Or else >=o!!!_

**Wish Come True?**

  
Chihiro was suddenly surrounded by darkness. "What's happening?" she croaked, afraid.  
  
"Chihiro," a soft, familiar voice called.  
  
She turned around but saw nothing. "Where are you?" She turned around again, yet nothing appeared. She asked the same question frantically but no one answered. It was silent. Discerning the silence, Chihiro suddenly relaxed.  
  
"Chihiro," the voiced called again.  
  
She stood there, waiting for something to appear. She read these kinds of stories before. Scary images will appear and it will make you scream, but she is not scared. She can handle whatever thing or monster hidden in the dark shadows. Though, she doubt that it was scary monsters… The voice was so soft and gentle.  
  
All of a sudden, an image of a person appeared from so far away. Chihiro squinted her eyes, trying to see who it is. The person started walking closer. So familiar… "Who is it?" she thought, frustrated.  
  
The image became clearer. Chihiro suddenly smiled as she recognized him. "Haku!!!" She ran towards him and embraced him. "I'm so happy you're here!"  
  
Haku smiled and put his arms around. "I figured," he spoke, tenderly. "It has been a long time."  
  
The scene of darkness around her suddenly changed into something she wished for. She opened her eyes but still held Haku close. She saw the bathhouse, Aburaya. She saw the garden. She saw the guest and everyone. She saw everything! She snuggles her face close to Haku's chest and started to cry. She cried because of happiness.  
  
Haku consoled her by saying many reassuring things and rubbing her back. "I'm here, now."  
  
"I miss you," she spoke suddenly. "I miss everyone!" She held him close savoring every moment of being close to him until she let go of him, admiring everything around her but mainly Haku. "So how is everyone?"  
  
Haku smiled. "They're fine." He grasped her hand and dragged her to Aburaya. "Yu-Baaba is going to be happy to see you."  
  
"Happy to see me?" she thought. It seems so shocking to her to know that Yu-Baaba missed "her". She use to thought she hated her. "Really?" she asked Haku.  
  
Haku smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. She won't turn you into a pig," he said, trying to comfort her.  
  
It was funny. She remembered Haku saying that before. It was when she was devastated about being in here. When her parents were pigs, he really helped her a lot. There's this feeling she has for Haku she couldn't describe. Rin calls it love but that's probably isn't true. "We're just close, that's all," she assured herself.  
  
They stopped at the entrance before Aburaya. Haku stood there and watched Chihiro. He only waited for her to be ready to come back in. Chihiro was so young and so delicate. It would be so sad if she broke apart, but she would still look beautiful like she is now. He laughed at how Chihiro gazed at the scenery with amazement. She looked so funny.  
  
Chihiro never knew that Aburaya looks so beautiful. There's the greenery, the pig house, the birds, the pig house, EVERYTHING! It gave her that tingly feeling. "This is too good to be true," she whispered. Somehow she had the feeling that where she is right now is just a dream. She also think her old friends might forget about her. After all, it's been a long time. She turned towards Haku. "I'm ready… to meet my old friends again…"  
  
They both smiled at each other and held hands. Chihiro took a deep breath and enter the bathhouse with Haku beside her, supporting her all the way.  
  


~*~*~*~*~

_ Author's Note: Well, that's then end of chapter two. I bet you're saying "Why the hell I'm spending my time reading this crap?!" Because I told you so, ok? Lol,jk. Hopefully, you got that tingly feeling I had for Kohaku and Chihiro.... Kawaiiiiii! _


End file.
